herofandomcom-20200223-history
Gumball Watterson
Zachary "Gumball" Watterson is the main protagonist of the television series, The Amazing World of Gumball. He is student a that attends Elmore High School along with his brother, Darwin, and his sister, Anias. He has a major crush on Penny, an antlered peanut. She has a crush on him too, but both have trouble expressing thier feelings to each other. At times, he causes trouble, but then later learns from his mistakes. Defeated/Deceased Enemies *''Tina'' on the episode The Mustache he eat all the protein supplements and During School Gym, Miss Simian announces that they're going to play dodgeball, which Gumball can't stand. Tina comes over to Gumball and remarks that's he's going to get pummeled, which he does unfortunately. After almost being hit with a bowling ball, Gumball decides he has had enough, as his arms begin to grow to massive proportions, his body becomes ripped, and the mustaches grow back. He throws a dodgeball with terrifying strength, which hits Tina and causes her to crash through the wall. *''Tobias'' on the episode The Knight he kick his belly to save Penny from Penny's dad's car. *''Virus'' on the same name episode he stomped to save the world. *''Bomb Guy'' on the episode The Lesson The 3 escapes goes up to the rooftop inside the vent, but finds themselves stuck as the rooftop vent cannot be opened. Gumball then angers Bomb Guy, causing his fuse to go off without him knowing, and they escape down in time for Bomb Guy to go off and explode the vent. His last words are "Well played." The Duo Finaly escape the School. *''William'' on the episode The Voice Gumball hits William with a tennis racket, knocking him out of a window. *''Ant-One'' on the episode The Recipe At the pool, Ant-One corners Gumball and Anton, stating that he will replace Anton and become Gumball's friend, whom he calls "father". Gumball climbs up the diving board with Anton, explaining that Ant-One is not the original. This drives Ant-One to charge Anton, stating that if he "can't be the one, then no one can." Gumball grabs them both as they dangle off the board. Ant-One, believing that they are too heavy for Gumball, says that he must let them go. Gumball pulls them up easily, but Ant-One scratches Gumball and is dropped into the pool. He sinks to the bottom and is shredded as he is sucked into the drain. *''Zach'' on the episode The Name Gumball defeats Zach writing Gumball in arcade game. *''Chanax'' on the episode The Boss Gumball says that it is just a bottle of breath air and rips Rocky's and all of Soulless Office Workers' contract. Defeated, Mr. Chanax crumples up into a ball to is death and Newspaper Employee (free from the crontol of Mr. Chanax) collapses and every employee regains their sprit, including Rocky. With the deed done, the three hurry to the hospital while the employees heard the news that the Goblin assistant of Mr. Chanax has been promoted to CEO by the shareholders due to Mr. Chanax's "retirement" and told them to get back to work, earning a groan from everyone in the building. Quotes Trivia *He and Darwin are similiar to Mordecai and/or Rigby: #Both are titular heroes/anti-heros. #Both luckiness and hopeless. #Both have high-pitched voice. #Both have hot head person, who are more mature, than themselves and are control freak a bit: Anais, Nicole and Benson respectively. #Both have love interests, who are leaders and tomboys: Penny and CJ. #Both have bully friends, who were their enemies: Tobias and Muscle Man. #Both have all enemies. #Both are idiots and odd. #Both are leaders. Gallery ImagesCA3UB026.jpg imagesCAXTKKGF.jpg|Gumball giving a peace sign. imagesCA4KNKJY.jpg|Gumball in his promotional picture. Category:Animal Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:In love heroes Category:Kid Heroes Category:Feline Heroes Category:Cartoon Network Heroes Category:The Amazing World Of Gumball Heroes Category:Heroes with Mental Illness Category:Crossdressing Heroes Category:Main Heroes Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Male Heroes Category:Living Heroes Category:Animal Kindness Category:Mischievous Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Schoolboys Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Chaotic Good Category:Martial Artists Category:Life Saver Category:Troublemakers Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Obsessed Category:Arrogant Heroes Category:Comic Relief Category:Singing Heroes Category:Failure-Intolerant Heroes Category:Betrayed Heroes Category:Comedic Heroes Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Successful Heroes Category:Heroes who are biologically related to the villain Category:Remorseful Heroes Category:Ferals Category:Protectors Category:Tricksters Category:On & Off Heroes Category:Siblings Category:Clawed Heroes Category:Brothers Category:Heroic Liars Category:Son of a Hero Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Control Freaks Category:Cowards Category:Destructive Heroes Category:Dimwits Category:The Hero Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Egomaniacs Category:Charismatic Heroes Category:Provoker Category:Anti Hero Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Leaders Category:Trash-Talking Heroes Category:Son of a Villain Category:The Messiah Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Heroic Perverts Category:Heroes with Heightened Awareness Category:Heroic Bullies Category:Determinators Category:Partners in Training Category:Male Damsels Category:IDW Heroes Category:Strategic Heroes Category:Villains turned to the Good Side Category:Heroes who got a kiss Category:Insecure Heroes Category:Anti Villains Category:Boyfriends Category:Childhood friends Category:False Antagonist Category:Imperfect Heroes Category:Reapers Category:Judges Category:Empowered Heroes Category:Weaklings Category:Power Hungry Category:Ghosts